


Monkey D. Harry and the Goblet of Fire

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hundred (Anime 2016), One Piece, 学戦都市アスタリスク | Gakusen Toshi Asterisk | The Asterisk War, 落第騎士の英雄譚 | Chivalry of a Failed Knight - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: Everyone thought that on the night Voldemort fell, so did the Potters. Instead of ending up with his relatives, baby Harry ends up with the Straw Hats. Luffy has been Pirate King for years. After they managed to defeat Shiki and after he took his life shortly after Harry gained his Float-Float powers. He has a crew of his own that has an alliance with the Straw Hats.Armed with his magic watch as he's forced from his home in the world of One Piece into the Wizarding World and forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With his crew and family he competes forcibly in the tournament and has to deal with other troubles whilst trying to find a way home.





	1. Return of the Lost Potter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize

 

Return of the Lost Potter

On Halloween night four schools had gathered together in the Great Hall for the selection of the champions who would compete in the tournament. "Welcome everyone as we're gathered here to await the Goblet of Fire's choosing of the three champions who will compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Remember that anyone who is chosen is bound to compete or they'll lose their magic forever. Any minute now the goblet will light and the names shall be drawn." As soon as he finished with that the goblet lit up and moments later the first name popped out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is: Viktor Krum." That was met with loud applause as everyone was excited at the prospect of their idol getting to compete with the loudest being Ron as he went to antechamber as earlier instructed.

Seconds later the goblet lit again and out came the next name with a dainty sort of paper airplane floating the slip of paper into Dumbledore's hands. "The champion for Beauxbatons is: Fleur Delacour." This was met with quieter fanfare as things were a bit mixed with that announcement. Most of the females were either glaring or sulking and there were barely any men who could stop drooling and actually think with their heads to clap for her as she went to join Krum.

The  _final_ name for the night popped out. "The third champion for Hogwarts is: Cedric Diggory." This got the loudest of the night as all the houses excluding Slytherin of course cheered with the loudest being Hufflepuff at finally having a chance at glory.

"Well then, congratulations to all the champions and I wish them luck in the coming months. I would like to remind everyone-" before he could finish the goblet unexpectedly lit up once again. Dumbledore caught the note and read it quietly, too stunned by what it said as it was impossible but it had to be true as the goblet would never pick someone dead. "Harry Potter." He said it silently yet the entire hall heard him. "HARRY POTTER!" He yelled it this time as if it would magically make him appear. The whole hall just waited in stunned silence then suddenly,

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

Being the first to come out of his stupor Dumbledore raced into the direction of the Quidditch Pitch which is where it sounded like it originated from, with everyone else following soon after. Once outside everyone was once again stunned frozen by a sight they had never seen before, not even Dumbledore with his old age could believe what he was beholding. What puzzled the muggle raised was the was the sight of two Jolly Rogers. One with a Straw Hat and the other, what looked like the traditional skull and bones but in the moon with stars in the background. But even still that wasn't the surprising parts. What was surprising was the gigantic island floating over the pitch where the flag sat on top of a building.

Taking another glance Dumbledore saw a sight he though he'd never see again. A young James Potter without glasses but he'd recognize that hair anywhere.

 

"Captains Harry and Luffy we've seemed to have arrived at some sort of castle. The Log Pose is not responding to this area. If I may due to all the residual energy discharge and magnetic pull we were feeling as we left our last battle it may be possible we left the New World entirely and entered another dimension."

"That may be possible, this is the New World we're talking about, there have been reports of stuff like this happening but I didn't think it was possible until now, well at least we lost the marines." Said Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, wife of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy and mother of Monkey D. Harry and Monkey D. Nana.

"This is very strange indeed. Ralix tell the crew to prepare a landing party and to lock down the island. We'll be heading down but I'm keeping us afloat." Harry said addressing his First Mate.

"Yes captain. I'll fetch your cloak as well." He said running off with three crew members wearing grey vests with my jolly roger on the front.

"Speaking of, where's the Sunny? We were on it earlier but now I can't find it." said a as usual panicking Usopp as he frantically looked for their ship.

"There it is Uncle Long Nose. It's in the lake, but there appears to be another ship as well, strange. It's not marine or pirate so it may be merchant but I don't know for sure." stated Nana who was nearest to where the lake was and had spotted it shortly after we landed. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they saw it was unharmed.

"Captain there appears to be people on the ground. Possibly the inhabitants of the castle." I looked over at the monitor closest to where I was as we had all went to the navigational building to try and get a reading and one of my crew spotted people approaching on the sonar.

"Well then looks like we can greet the people after all and maybe figure out what's going on." said Nami but everyone can see her eyes turning to beli signs and you didn't have to be a genius to know what she was thinking.

We all headed out to the edge of the island closest to the hurdle of people and we saw them staring strangely at the flags as if they'd never seen a pirate ship before but then I reminded myself that this was another dimension and that was most likely the case. I noticed an old man staring at me as I put on cloak over my suit ( **red version of what Luffy wore during Strong World** ) and after summoning a boulder for everyone to use I floated them to the ground and after they were off I jumped off floating myself down to join them.

The old man who looked like a saner version of Garp stepped forward showing he was most likely the one in charge. "I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts which is a school of magic which is where you currently are. May I ask who are you people and what are those things you arrived on?" Bristling slightly at the slight on both of the ships it took a while before Reila, one of my fighters stepped up.

"They are our pirate ships. You see from where we come from there are people all over the world who rule the seas as pirates who set out to follow our dreams. Our captain has set out in order to surpass his father who set out several years ago to obtain the greatest treasure our world has to offer. To answer your other question the floating island is our hideout/ship. Due to our captain's Devil fruit, which is a special fruit that gives a random power depending on what it is, it floats in the sky."

"Oh that makes sense. WAIT A MINUTE, how're you talking? You're a white tiger for crying out loud."

It's always funny to see people react to the fact that I have a talking white tiger on my crew, it gets funnier every time. My crew wasn't even trying to hold in their laughter and some were rolling around on the ground.

"Alright old man we've answered your questions, not it's time for you to answer ours. How did we get here and where are we?" My father stepped up voicing the questions we were all wondering.

"You're in a secret part of England known as the Wizarding World. Here we study to train and hone magical abilities." To prove his point he brought out a weird pointy stick which immediately had everyone on edge and then he summoned a flag with with four animals on it out of nowhere.

"Oh I see so its a mystery stick then." Everyone sweat dropped at that. Even after all this time and after accomplishing his dream he's still the same old Luffy.

"Not quite father" said Nana speaking up for the first time, "it's energy manipulation similar to what my Devil Fruit can do but it's controlled by using those weird sticks of theirs."

Ignoring the confusing sentence Dumbledore continued "Now then I believe I know the reason you've arrived here." That immediately got everyone's attention. "You see this school is hosting a dangerous tournament this year and using an ancient artifact known as the Goblet of Fire three champions were selected this evening to compete. However there was a fourth drawn. For over a decade there has been a child missing from our world. As a baby he was able to defeat the darkest wizard the world has ever known but disappeared with most thinking him dead. I believe that you are him. The child's name was Harry Potter."

"Luffy and his crew gasped at that as that was the name attached to the blanket that they found him in all those years ago. Now it wasn't exactly a secret to him that he might've come from another world or something like that but to find out that this was where he was from was still surprising.

"Oh so this is where I'm from. Nice to finally know. Well if there's nothing else I'm going back up to my ship." i said dismissively as I didn't really care all that much. Though this may be originally my home, I've already made my home with my crew in the New World, telling me I have to compete in some ridiculous competition because a strange  goblet told me to wasn't going to change my mind at all.

"Wait just a minute." A cranky looking old man said approaching from somewhere behind the other old man. "You've been selected to take part in the Tri-Wizard tournament and it is a magically binding contract. If you don't compete then you shall lose your magic permanently." That peeked my interest. You see with all the strangeness of the blues I've known about this strange ability of mine all my life, I never really knew what it was exactly but I've found a way to hone it and it's become an invaluable resource in pirating.

"Fine I'll be a part of this stupid competition of yours. But I'm only doing it because I don't want to lose the one thing that gives me an edge outside of my Devil Fruit. Ralix go back up with the crew. So what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"If you'd follow me I'll take you inside to meet with the other champions and we'll go over what this tournament entails,"

With my parents we followed him inside the castle with Relia tailing behind us.

 

A few minutes later we entered the room where the other champions were impatiently waiting. From what little I've seen of the place I've got to say I'm not impressed at all. I've seen better places, heck my hideout is better than this place, everything is so ancient that it's not that impressive. Quite an odd trio of people, a stuck up looking blonde, a surly crocodile looking guy, and a pasty brunette.

"Sorry for the wait boys and girl, but we had a bit of complication," said a short fat man who is clearly a kiss up with a gambling problem. Since I've spent my whole life on a pirate ship I've become an excellent judge of character.

"A bit, we've been waiting here for over half an hour, what the hell could've taken so long?" said the surly looking  guy. I understand he must be pissed but he doesn't have to be so obnoxious about it.

"Champions it seems we've come across a very strange situation. It seems that the goblet has selected a fourth champion but not only that, but he's been presumed dead. This boy you see in red is the missing Harry Potter."

The three of them gasped in shock as even they knew that Harry Potter was presumed dead about a decade ago. "That's impossible he's supposed to be dead, and now you're saying that this child is Harry Potter."

"She shouldn't have said that." All the pirates said at the same time.

"Huh? What do you mean?" stated a confused headmistress.

Sudden;y the stupid french found herself thrown into the wall. " **Reverse Grapple.** Using the power of my Devil Fruit I can use a specific point to cause a person to be stuck to that part no matter how big or small. Normally this wouldn't be very effective but since I awakened my Devil Fruit I've been able to use my powers on people as well as objects. She'll be stuck there until I will her down. Now then seeing as I have a crew to debrief can we get this over with. Oh and don't even think about using those ridiculous sticks of yours to get her down. The reason why it's called reverse is because it throws anything that comes at it back at the attacker." True to her word each of their spells came back at them throwing them out of the room.

Cowardly kiss up was the only one left in the room, his nervousness obvious as his voice was shaking with every word. "Well then as you all know the tasks will be spread throughout the year and that you are to have no outside help. The first task is on November 24 see you then." With that he ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. Me and my parents laughing at his quick retreat.

"Let's go back to the base see you in the morning, I'm sure Franky has the ship prepared for a long stay by now. Oh and before I forget, have fun sleeping on the wall blondie, I'll come by in the morning to peel you off, if I remember that is. Just remember this is what happens when you cross me. Be glad I've decided to be lenient."

 

This tournament might not be so bad. I might even be able to have a little fun and probably even find some gold along the way. I thought as I step over the bodies of the unconscious adults. This world better watch out, it'll just be another one of my playgrounds.


	2. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Rude Awakenings

"Hey boss, how was your meeting last night with those weirdos?" Asked my first mate who was a bit pissed that I'd left him behind while I went to the meeting last night.

"Same as usual Ralix. It was like dealing with marines. Tried to have a civil conversation and they pissed me off. Stuck one girl to the wall using Reverse Grapple and everyone despite my warning knocked themselves out trying to free her. I said I'd get her down in the morning but I never specified which. They're probably still waiting for me. I'll get her in down today, maybe. If not there's always tomorrow."

That caused the whole crew to break out in laughter as they knew I was being serious, my reputation precedes me even among my crew. As we were laughing the proximity alarms went off and I sensed someone bouncing off the barrier. Swiftly followed by three others.

"Saw that coming a mile away. The wonders of an awakened fruit. I can control the air around the island so they can neither see in or get in through any means without my allowance. Come on men let's go greet our guests. They should've fallen in the brig by now." That caused more laughter as they knew that the automatic brig was still active as they'd made sure of it the night before as they expected something like this to occur.

We went outside to see some of the men using rope to pull the cage on top of the porch of the building that serves as our base. It's crafted as a large pagoda. "Hello idiots. I see you've met our security measures. This base is surrounded by what is more known as an air barrier. Works similar to the prank I used last night. How's the blonde?" I peer down into the cage and see the heads form the night before and a strange creature that looked like something made by the predecessor of my fruit.

"Captain what is that thing?" It looks like a miniature version of Big Mom." We all cringe at that, though she'd been dethroned from her status as an Emperor for quite some time the mental image of her still lingers on most pirates minds. No matter how many things we've seen and subsequently fought she is still the most ugliest and creepiest of them all. It felt so good to take her down and take her place which landed me with the title as the youngest Emperor in years.

"Mr. Potter could you be so kind as to let us out of this cage? We only came here to talk, and speaking of can you give us our brooms back?"

A confused look went across the faces of me and my men and I looked towards the guards as they held up broken pieces of wood which upon further inspection were brooms. Looks like they used the biggest stereotype of their kind and used flying brooms to get here. "You can have your brooms back, not that it'll do you much good as the barrier tore them to shreds, but I'm curious, why are you asking for help from someone who's not here? That's not my name so I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that. That might've been my birth name but I have a new family. Let them out, but keep them outside."

Raigo my helmsman tore open the bars to the cage and let them out. The disgruntled bunch was not happy at being treated in such a disrespectful manner. "Don't give me that look, on this ship your rank doesn't matter. On a pirate ship the captain's word is law. Now then why don't you tell us why you've intruded on my base. I was trying to be nice last night when your student pissed me off." I say addressing the last part to the woman who looked like she could be Akainu's grandmother. She certainly has the height and scowl to look the part.

"We came here because you still haven't released my student from the wall after your childish stunt last night. You are to remove her at once and then prepare to face disciplinary action for this stunt and hope that we don't decide to take action for acting like such in a neutral zone. This tournament was meant to be a way to promote peace between countries.' For ticking me off again, I shut her into the cage and put the door back on the cage and made sure it'd stay shut tight proven when she tried to break herself out.

"Don't even try, that cage is made of a metal so strong that even giants aren't able to destroy/break it. Using training I've been able to manipulate it through much difficulty. That metal nullifies Devil Fruit powers. Our only weakness is the sea and that metal gives off the same energy as the sea."

"Mr. Monkey you will release her at once and apologize for disrespecting a headmistress." I laughed dead in the face of the old lay as though it was obvious that she has a position of command in the school, but as I stated earlier only I have power on this ship.

Having had enough I picked her up and levitated her over the edge of the island. "Better talk fast old man. I don't think captain has enough patience left for any more nonsense. First answer this question, what is that thing?"

Looking down at the strange creature that appeared with them which I'd forgotten in all the chaos I notice that it was for some reason bowing at us. "Sorrys for not introducing meself earliers. Pirate masters. My name is Dobby a house elf in service of Professors Whiskers and Kitty. There are many like me who do all the work and maintenance around the school. Professor Giant askeded me to come alongs and use my magic as intimidation." _Decided to be funny and give the House Elves terrible speech patterns so I'll be misspelling things on purpose sometimes._

"Oh I see. They're the human slaves of the Celestial Dragons, who are the nobles of our world."

"Mr. Monkey I implore you to let them go. I understand they've offended you in some way or another but I ask of you to give them a second chance."

Begrudgingly I decided to agree with him. "Fine I'll give them another chance. Tomorrow. Now then you've wasted my time with your ridiculous antics so I'm only gonna say this once. Get off of my base immediately. I know the three of you used brooms to get here but this little guy used a different method. If he can get himself up here I'm sure he can get you out."

I turned away to go back to breakfast and meet up with dad and the others and try to figure out a way to get back home when the professor called me out again. "Wait Mr. Monkey, i have something for you. It's a letter inviting you to this school. If you'd please take it."

"YO HO HO HO."

"What the hell is that?" said the giant in the cage staring as Brook jumped onto the spot of land in front of us.

"Greetings everyone. Harry your parents sent me to come get you." Staring at the fact that there was a skeleton with an afro in front of them they were in the same state as they were last night with the letter halfway towards me. I was abut to grab it when Brook held me back.

"What's wrong Brook?"

"I sense that the letter is cursed." Brook cut it up using his sword but the minute he did it disappeared.

"Liars." Seeing what the old man tried to do to their captain everyone grabbed their weapons seemingly out of nowhere and pointed it at the old man with Reila growling at him showing her overprotective side.

"Wait Mr. Monkey I'm telling you, we only had the most cordial intent, it was meant as a last resort in case you were unwilling to free Ms. Delacour."

"How ridiculous, trying to talk to a pirate about cordiality. You've overstayed your welcome. Get off my ship. Due to your misdeeds you've now prolonged her punishment. The elf can say but you must leave immediately." I released the effect of my powers on the old bat and opened the door but seeing as they won't stop pissing me off I slammed them all into the cage and lifted it up and dumped them out making sure they landed on the bleachers hard.

"If they try to come back blast them out of the sky. I have a feeling that they'll try again. Let's go Brook."  I turned to see the skeleton had ditched when things started getting intense. "Damn cowardly skeleton."

* * *

It was around lunchtime and I was leaving the Sunny to go explore the grounds with Reila when suddenly I was surrounded by angry as I recently learned French people pointing sticks at us. "Can I help you ladies. Just so you know I don't take well to people pointing weapons at me." I say bristling at the fact that everyone in this school has threatened me in various ways ever since I set foot here. I tug on my cloak as I was wearing the same thing I was last night. I like to wear suits and the color red.

"Release our champion or face our wands."

"Never gonna happen. Besides why are you so adamant on that? From what I observed last night none of you were particularly happy about her being picked instead of you. School pride and everything. Reila."

She went on sentry mode which worked on scaring them well enough to clear a path which let us walk through. "Let's go to the school and see that elf we met earlier. Duck." We hit the ground as a spell washed over us. I felt something was over us like it was trying to pull us in. Something similar to Conqueror's Haki but different.

"You pissed off the wrong pirate. I took down the strongest woman in my world and took her place just little over a year ago." I used Conqueror's Haki and knocked them all out.

"To the kitchen. I was able to get my hands on a map earlier." By get I meant stole from some cranky old man with a cat. It shows everyone where they are at all times in the castle.

We followed the map only to find ourselves in front of a painting of a weird looking pear. Instead of just standing around looking  like idiots or waiting for someone to walk by I decided to summon that nice elf from before. "Dobby can you help us out?" As soon as I was done saying that he appeared with a quiet pop.

"Hows can I help mister pirate and talking kitty?" I snickered at that and filed it away for later. As a pirate I loved collecting blackmail as it only made it easier to steal from targets. A skill I picked up from Nami.

"We were looking for a place to eat without having to go into that room we were in last night."

"Oh I can helps yous with that. Your sister and monkey dad are here as well." That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. Knowing her she'd already tracked down its location the second we set foot in this strange place.

The door opened and inside was a massive kitchen, even bigger than mine which was really saying something, which had an army of house elves diligently working hard to cook and prepare hundreds of meals for the greedy wizards upstairs. I spotted my family over in a corner. I had to stifle a laugh as I noticed both my father and sister were sleep eating, if I wasn't so used to it I would've stood their gawking. Me and Reila walked over and pulled up a chair and started digging in to the massive pile.

Like bloodhounds, the second we started stealing from their pile they woke up and started gorging themselves. I may not have picked up their extremely insane eating habits but I did get a large appetite so I can eat almost as much as them but I don't act like a starving dog despite what my crew says.

"So son, Brook tells me that you had a confrontation with the heads earlier. Are they still alive?" He asked with all seriousness as he knows what type of temper I have.

"Yes dad they're still alive just heavily bruised as I dumped them into the bleachers."

"You mean on." Said my brat of a sister always trying to correct me.

"Nope. The bleachers are made of wood. They crashed and destroyed a large portion of it. I recorded it with a transponder snail. I just don't get why they're so insistent on working my nerves. It seems that they're insistent on making me do things their way."

"Make sure you keep him sane Reila. You know how he can get. Ooh bigger meat." He stretches his arm when he sees a large piece of goat heading our way and devours it almost whole. After he finishes it he turns to me and asks, "So what're you gonna do about this tournament? I know the only reason you're doing it it because you don't want to lose your clutch but are you really gonna take part in it?"

That's a good question. Part of me says I should but the other part is fighting against that seeing as we're only here because a mystery cup said that I had to. "I don't know. I mean it might be interesting but I'd much rather be in the New World fighting Sea Kings. I have a reputation to uphold as the Lord of the Sky. Which my base being so large and with my vast resources and wealth I'm on my way to making it truly mine. I'm glad that it all came with us but still. At least stealth tech we were working on is active. Imagine the reactions to seeing the whole thing. They looked ready to piss themselves at the sight of the home island."

We all laughed at this. In the fashion of my predecessor I've created a massive base for me and my crew free of the nuisance of the marines. And after scaring the hell out of some Cipher Pol agents it is officially recognized as an independent nation.

"My boy I really hope we may  be able to have a civil conversation this time. I promise this time absolutely not tricks. I just wanna talk." I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The growling at my feet was even more of a dead giveaway.

"Fine. But be forewarned just because I'm surrounded by meat and my baby sister doesn't mean that I won't react."

"Look the reason that I tried to use that charmed letter on you earlier which sent away Mr. Skeleton's sword which I had returned to him. Look the letter was real. It was an invitation to join this school. Students names are put down at birth, and your name is on the list which is why I knew you weren't dead. I want you to join this school as a fourth year. Your crew is allowed to join you at mealtimes but other than that not really much else. If you join we can sort you tonight and you can be part of one of the houses and sleep in their dormitory." 

"Stop, hold it right there. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for awhile now. I'll join your school and take part in classes but I won't be part of the school completely. My crew comes before anything, I'll continue to sleep on my ship, which no one is allowed access to whatsoever unless I invite them myself. Can you please leave so I can get back to my meal, I'll be down for dinner."

With that I went back to my meal as I noticed that most of it had been stolen by my not listening family.

Smiling slightly he left without another word.

* * *

 

Me and my crew were waiting outside the entrance to the Great Hall to be called in as we'd been instructed by the old lady who I learned earlier was called McGonagall. "What is taking them so long boss? I want to eat something. We've been here for ages."

"Just be patient men, eventually they'll call us in. But I'm with you on that, you'd think with all the begging they had to do to get us here they'd be a little more speedy. Especially since once it's over I agreed to let the french off the wall.

I'm broken out of my reverie as I hear my name being called.

"Now then please hold your stomachs as tonight we are to have the sorting of one Harry D.Monkey."

Me and my crew walk in to boos from the french and stares and whispers from the Hogwarts students. I spot my family at the table in the far back which had clearly been extended to allow the 11  of them which includes my sister.

"Mr. Monkey if you would please step up and place this hat on your head, we can get this sorting underway."

I walked up to the stool and sat as McGonagall placed a patched, old hat on my head. I felt something enter my mind and something speak to me.  _'Welcome young Monkey. No need to worry I'm the Sorting Hat. Let's take a peak inside your head. Oh my there is a lot of potential here. I see intelligence, courage, loyalty, and cunning, Young man you are one of the few who've shown potential for all four houses. But oh my, I can see it now. Your most redeeming trait is your loyalty. Loyal to your family and crew, you'd die for both. I see it'd better be:_

_'_ **Hufflepuff.'**

At that people were shocked. Looks like once again people were expecting something completely different of me. I walked over to the yellow and black banner where I noticed someone waving me over.

'Seems like things will be heating up again very soon.' I think to myself as my crew cheers for me in the silent hall.

_If only people would stop expecting me to be what they think life would be so much easier._

 


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Arrival

_**Lost Potter Return** _

I was quite surprised by what I saw when I looked at the paper which had been delivered by Dobby who I recently hired, earlier this morning. Being the son of the Pirate King as well as an Emperor I'm used to this kind of thing but that doesn't make me any less annoyed. I decided to read it to see what they put. I do wonder who gave them permission to use my name in this manner.

_This reporter was surprised to learn that the long presumed dead Harry Potter has returned to us on what as eyewitnesses has reported as the what appears to be a floating island. Clearly driven mad by the loss of his family at a young age he has led himself to believe that he has spent all this time in another dimension being raised by criminals and is one himself. I know that I speak for everyone when I say that he should be taken away from these people and turned over to St. Mungos for psychiatric care._

Not even bothering to read the next word I tore up the disgusting piece of dribble. I swear whoever wrote this better pray I don't meet them down a dark alley.

"Boss, you've got some guests. It's the heads, they say they have a request for you." I follow him out to the deck where the heads are but am confused seeing the dungeon bat and midget teacher. Sprout and McGonagall I expected but not the two of them. Doesn't make sense for those two to be here since if they're asking for a favor they have no reason for being here.

"What are you two doing here? Sprout as my head and McGonagall since she's the deputy Head, but you two have no reason or authority to be on my ship. I've made it clear that no one no matter what standings or reasons are allowed on my ship without my express permission. Now tell me this, why are any of you here in the first place and who authrized this pathetic excuse of a paper?"

Before they could retort the next thing anyone hears is " **Gum Gum Rocket"** and an arm attaches to the top of the Pagoda and suddenly my family comes crashing in. Quite literally as they crash into the ground. "Has had his Devil Fruit his whole life yet still sucks at landing." I mutter to myself as they pick themselves out of the hole.

"Oi stick people tell me where I can find the disgusting reporter who wrote this crap so I can kick her ass. How dare they say that about my family. Harry is my son and no one is gonna take him away from me." Sighing dejectedly but not disagreeing Hancock gave the back of his head a good slap to get him to calm down.

"I'm with dad on this. There's no way you stupid stick wavers are taking my big brother away from me. I'll fight whoever I have to in order to keep him away from you." Showing her rarely seen overprotective side Nana voiced the same thing we all were thinking.

"Ms. Monkey just calm down. The headmaster has assured us that he'll talk to Fudge about it. The reporter who wrote it, Rita Skeeter does this to everyone but she's gone too far this time. Now then onto the reason we're here this morning is,"

"Cut the crap Pomona, we're not here asking about anything. Listen up you spoiled brat, we came here to tell you to immediately move this deplorable hubble of a rock at once. We need this field for the tournament and your stupid over sized glorified rock is in our way. I don't expect a stupid brat like you to understand but you need to do so now."

Okay now I'm pissed, screw the pact. I drew my sword and am about to activate it when my mother beats me to the punch and kicks him in the ribs causing that area of his body to turn to stone. Won't kill him but it'll hurt like hell. To add fuel to the fire I stuck his arms in a chicken dance position and his wand to his nose. I'm not Trafalgar Law but I do take after him in devilish Devil Fruit powers sadistic ways.

"Never disrespect me again stupid bat." I slashed his shoulder with an air blade and then kicked him in the face knocking him out. "Be glad I didn't use my Lux as that would've hurt you even worse. Luxes are the special weapons of my crew. We all have our own personal ones that we got from Asterisk Island. Mine is the most are as I'm it's first and only wielder. Now then is someone going to actually ask me or just act like a stupid bitch and act like they can demand anything from me."

I start to walk away seeing everyone hesitating. "Wait Mr. Monkey." My head of house called out to me in her usual respectful manner. Hufflepuff loyalty pride for ya.

"Please forgive the rudeness of my colleague? The reason for us being here today is to ask if you would kindly move your base from the field. We're planning on using it for the first task so for the time being could you place it somewhere else?"

I thought about it, not really that big of a deal as i was planning to do that anyways. I'm sick of people trying to spy/sneak on my ship. "Fine. I was planning on doing that anyways. Despite my warning people are still trying to sneak onto my ship. My defenses have a three part package which is what I used against my predecessor Big Mom. I'll have the ship moved by about the end of the week, with all the stealth tech we're using I can't afford to do it further. Now leave my ship at once as I've already stated none of you are ever welcome here. If you'd like I could have my dad bring you down."

Seeing the family grin on his face they panicked and called the elf that brought them there and after picking up the still unconscious Snape remembering to hand me my schedule they were about to leave when I reminded them of another thing I wanted to talk to them about.

"Wait, I almost forgot that I have another thing I wanted to talk to you lot about. I assume that you all got my notes and snails. For those who haven't read the notes yet let me tell you as I know the other professors can hear me, the snails each of you received are automatic transponder snails. Throughout my time at this detestable institution there are times where I won't be able to be in class so these are set to automatically record during the times where I won't be able to take part. They'll automatically record the classes when I would normally be there but not and send the feed back to the control room for later. That is all."

With that they finally left. "Bout time. Hey baby sister are you gonna join in on training today? We've got about an hour and a half until breakfast. We're just doing laps today because of the time crunch."

officially she's just a normal citizen who happens to be raised by pirates but unofficially she's my navigator whose skills are on par with Nami.

"Yeah big brother I'll be joining you. Someone's gonna have to help you out old man. Looks like all this time here has made you soft." She stuck her tongue out at me and ran off to get changed.

* * *

"Come on men there's only five more laps to go until we break for water." I yell at them as I finish the last lap and wait for them along with the stragglers who joined in at about half way through. Mostly Durmstrang with one or two Hogwarts. I laugh as I see my sister struggling a bit. The reason why I'm holding back is because of the time crunch, normally I would take it easy after a while of non action but since we can't exactly start going into combat training at the moment this is the only option.

"Whose getting slow baby sister? A little longer and you look like you would've pulled an Uncle Zoro and get lost just to get out of training."

Through her panting she was able to muster up the energy to glare at me and throw a rock at my head which was easy to dodge even without using Haki.

The rest of the men started trickling in and as they grabbed the water I had brought down. Just to have a little fun I made sure there was enough for the men but not enough for the extras.

"Good work today everyone. Let's head back to the house base and reattach so we can go shower and change before breakfast. We'll start combat training on the field later tonight once dinner's over. Oh and Nana before I forget Dad says he has some news for us so he wants to meet with him after lunch. Today I want you and Ralix with me during classes. The rest of you split into two groups. One will do research and the other will stake out the town. I heard about near the train station.

"Aye aye." As we headed back to the house ship ignoring the extras nearly passed out on the lawn we headed back up to prepare for breakfast. As we went through I sensed a great annoyance in my future. I don't know what it is but I do know that it might make me draw my weapon.

This world might not know about Luxes but what's great about mine is that I'm the only person whose wielded mine, Wole-Zain. Its power to cut through space is invaluable.

* * *

As we were walking towards the entrance to the Great Hall we heard lots of talking which must've meant that it already filled up with people. Some of my men were probably there as well.

I walked in and immediately when I did it got as silent as the grave. Probably because of my threat on the night of my sorting.

_Flashback_

_"Listen up stick people because I'm only gonna say this once. Although I may be sorted that doesn't mean I'm a part of this school. I'm not here to make friends, I'm only here because i have to be. I'm a pirate and proud of it. Mess with my crew and you deal with me. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed on or near my ship without my express permission. Get on my nerves enough and I skewer you."_

_They all just stare blankly in shock with no idea of what to say or do. They didn't even realize that during my little speech I released the stupid french and she was limping and a bit hunched over as she walked up from the antechamber._

_Flashback End_

I fiddle with my activation jewel which brings out my secondary weapon. I have three forms of combat which come at both close combat and range. What makes things even better is with permission I've made the locations I got them from part of my base. They've all consented to being part of my island ship and by extension my crew. There's portals all over the ship which allow them to continue with their normal routines. Little Garden 1 & 2 along with Asterisk are just two of the islands which are part of my base. With all the technological advancements which are far beyond that of even the New World.

Because of my advancements in research and my Trump Card I've discovered a way to traverse dimensions, mostly to find out where I'm originally from, don't get me wrong I love my family but I've always been curious.

"Hey captain over here. I saved you a seat." One of my men called me over from the table with a lion over it. I gathered a lot of attention by going to another house's table but I knew I wasn't breaking any rules as I checked.

"Captain meet the twins. I met them earlier and these guys are hilarious. They're pranks are legendary they're pretty much the prank kings of this school." As I reached my seat there were still a few moments of silence but after awhile things went back to normal.

"Captain meet Fred and George. Don't other asking which one is which they'll just mess with your head."

"Nice to"  
"Meet you"  
"Mr. Monkey."  
"We have"  
"Some questions for you." they both say at the same time.

The one on the left who I'm gonna assume is George said "Is it true that in your world you're one of the strongest due to your strategic skills as well as the militaristic weapons you've gotten from traversing the dimensions?" Why am I not surprised they know about that. Truth to the matter is I'm not the slightest bit mad.

"Yeah that's true. We've traveled to several dimensions and after a grand success I've added a few of them to my base/crew. It'll make more sense in a week." I wasn't lying because after some light training in what I've been told is known as the Forbidden Forest full of numerous dangerous monsters including gigantic spiders. "It's not only the weapons and army that give me my strength, it's through my own skills and merit that I was able to gain and use them to the level that I do. It's because of those I was able to take on the strongest woman in my world and win."

"Minister for the last time you cannot just barge in here like this. At least wait until they finish eating."

"Absolutely not Dumbledore, you read the paper, we must do something about this atrocity at once."

"Someone's trying to manipulate me again. Fred, George who is it?"

"Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Our father works under him in one of the departments of the ministry. He's most likely here to be seen as doing something by "rescuing" you from a group of criminals, even if they're not of our world."

"Men stand down. Time for some entertainment. Reila stay at my side. They may try to attack you. From the data we've collected on this world if something doesn't look fully human to these fools then they attack and even kill on sight. Although this'll be over quickly I'm not taking any chances." I say fiddling with one of the spare Luxes I keep hidden with my cloak. I always have it on when I leave the base. Force of habit you might say, I have it charmed to protect me from all forms of attack so it's a wonderful barrier.

At that moment the doors slammed open and in walked a portly short man in a bowler hat and a shorter woman who looked like a frog. "I didn't know there was a Zoan type in this world. Looks like she ate the Toad Toad Fruit." I said it loud enough so that everyoen heard it which caused all the pirates in the hall to burst out laughing.

Ignoring the slight on one of his subordinates he strode forward. "You must be Harry Potter I presume. Now then take off that ridiculous cloak and follow me. My name is Minister Fudge. Aurors arrest the two at the table.

Semi-reluctantly the aurors moved forward to the table. If they were Mairnes normally I would've attacked them but with my Observation Haki I sensed someone walking through the still open doors to the hall. "Aurors stop at once. I didn't authorize you to do something like this. Cornelius, do not go around thinking that you can boss around my Aurors. Aurors I know that you were just following orders but for your disobedience you are all on temporary leave without pay. I'm sorry for this Monkey family, please know that Fudge tends to do this a lot, even when he knows that he has no authority for something like this Minister or not."

"Amelia what're you doing, you read the paper. These people are dangerous criminals who've corrupted the sole survivor of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. This cannot stand."

"Minister I've told you a thousand times that ninety percent of what's in that paper are lies. Even if they are criminals it's out of our jurisdiction. As I told you before we need to try to establish a bit of a relationship with them, who knows what could prosper from this collaboration."

"Funny enough one part of that paper is true. Where we're from we're some of the most wanted people in our world. Long story short pirates exist, I found a legendary treasure in the most dangerous part of the whole world and became  Pirate King. My whole family has a bounty minus my daughter. Harry is captain of his own crew and became recognized by the government of our world known as the World Government as one of the Emperors, the four strongest pirate captains who rule the part of the sea we were at when we left known as the New World. Weirdly enough he got that rank at the age of 12."

That left them flabbergasted. "Excuse me Mr. Monkey but it sounds as if you expect us to believe that a mere 12 year old child could hold the position of adults. That's preposterous." said the pink toad.

"Knew you'd say that. Hence why I brought this along with me." I reached into my cloak and pulled out my wanted poster:

**WANTED**

**SPACE MAN HARRY**

**BOUNTY:**

**1,000,000,000**

They all stared shocked at the fact that a 14 year old could be worth so much. After causing a few spells Amelia verified that it was in fact very real.

"In my world there are objects called Devil Fruits, there's three categories without going into too specific detail one makes you made of an element. For example there's one too that if you eat makes your body Lava." We all shuddered at that. "With one exception there's not much that can harm them without the opposing type. There's another one which makes you turn into an animal like an elephant and vice versa sorta. But also objects as well, don't ask. There's also a mythical category with things like Buddha and Phoenix. Last one is the miscellaneous category where everything else falls. Mine allows me to make objects float and because of a power up people. It says no matter what until I will it not to hence my bounty and other reasons. Now if you'll excuse me I have food to be getting back to."

I was about to walk away when Fudge made the stupid mistake of grabbing my wrist. "Hold it right there Mr. Potter you are coming with us right this instant."

"He shouldn't have done that." Stated by every pirate in the room and my men who were closest to me back towards the nearest wall.

**"Frog Grapple"** With that Fudge, the toad and the people he tried to get to arrest me wound up stuck upside down in the rafters. Not in a way that could kill them by leaving them up there too long, just in a way that makes it extremely uncomfortable. "You'll stay up there until I feel you've learned your lesson, or I feel like it whichever comes last. Now if you'll excuse me I've got lessons to get to."

I walked out of the hall with Ralix and Nana following suit with my father taking this opportunity to steal all the meat from people as they weren't paying attention to him only to the sites of the stills struggling minister and his cronies.

* * *

I hate the fact that I was right about that being a massive headache.  When are these people gonna to learn when to leave me alone. I wish I'd done that sooner, he insulted my pride as a pirate and tried  to boss me around. For that the next time we meet I won't be merciful.

Looks like I finally found a way to have some fun in this world. This'll be good.

 

 


End file.
